Viviendo con Shingeki no Kyojin
by Nakens
Summary: Valentina era una chica cualquiera,que iba a sus clases como cualquier otra,que tenia 13 años,fanática del yaoi,y del anime,no olviden el anime,qué pasará cuando se encuentre con los personajes de su anime favorito,shingeki no kyojin?y estos decidan quedarse en su casa? A Valentina le esperan muchas cosas... Pero por ahora...qué creen que hará para joderles un poco la vida?
Viviendo con Shingeki No Kyojin

Valentina era una chica cualquiera,que iba a sus clases como cualquier otra,que tenia 13 años,fanática del yaoi,y del anime,no olviden el anime,qué pasará cuando se encuentre con los personajes de su anime favorito,shingeki no kyojin?y estos decidan quedarse en su casa?

A Valentina le esperan muchas cosas...

Pero por ahora...qué creen que hará para joderles un poco la vida a los chicos?,eh

Hola a todas la personitas que leen esto,primero que nada me presentaré,soy Valentina y tengo 12 años,apenas acabo de entrar al liceo,pero ya falta poco para las vacaciones y podre ser libre!,y pasar a 2do año,si pasar a 2do año también,en fin,me gusta mucho el anime y mi favorito es Shingeki no Kyjin *.*,ahora en estos momentos me encuentro preparando mis cosas para ir a estudiar...y a fastidiar a mis compañeros,bueno tengo todo listo.

Ya me quiero ir pues mis padres salieron en la mañana y no los veré dentro de un mes ,si,se la pasan viajando,y lo peor de todo...NO ME LLEVAN!,saben que es quedarse solita en su soledad soleada en una casa bastante grande con un pocoton de muñecos en el cuarto(de mi hermana por cierto)esperando a que te duermas para matarte,noooo señor yo ni loca me quedo sola,hoy invitaré a mis amigas Gabriela y Génesis a que se queden,al menos si me acompañan no seré la única en morir

Al salir me aseguro de cerrar todo con candado,si no las muñecas saldrán a matar gente u.u,bueno mi liceo queda bastante cerca,lo cual agradezco dentro de mi kokoro. Me falta poco,ya casi llego,cuando escucho un montón de maldiciones por la siguiente calle,ummm quién será,bueno Valentina no vayas tu de chepa para allá,hy que ser responsables eh ir al liceo...

Saben que,no puedo luego pedire a ver que vieron hoy por ahora quiero saber que pasa

Me voy acercando sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde proviene los sonidos

"Tsk,maldita sea","Jajaja Vamos enano tranquilizate"

Soy yo o ese "tsk" es parecido al de Levi,y esa rsa no es de Hanji?,voy aver,tal vez sean unos cosplays,ohhhh,y si lo son tal vez quieran tomarse unas fotos con migo. Ya los puedo ver,en realidad si que se parecen a los chicos de Ataque a los Titanes,y el que se parece a Levi esta todo lleno de basura,ja,pobre,Valentina no te rías,aunque de mucha risa no te rias...aunque se alla caído sobre más basura no te rías te descubrirán,ummmm

-Jajajaja,pobre jajajaja

-Um?quién anda allí?!

Parece que se molesto-eh,nadie

-Qué haces mocosa?!

-Enano deja a la chica tranquila-ah,como que si se enojo,señora que se parece a Hanji salveme TnT

-Yo,pues,nada

-Si claro,ya vas a ver

-Eh?,no no me mates soy muy joven-!me tire al piso dramáticamente,tal vez así se apiade de mi :D

-Capitán debería dejarla ir-ese no es Justi-digo Armin?

-Si Capitán no hizo nada-ese se parece a el calvo ese Connie

-No es su culpa enano,de verdad que a cualquiera le daría risa

-Tsk,oye,mocosa

-Um?

-Qué hacías espiandonos,que no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

-Pues,si,pero ni que fuera gato,soy una chica daaa-dije moviendo mis manos

-Ya deja de decir tantas estupideces,que no has madurado

-Madurar?,ni que fuera fruta,y si me pudro?-le dije levantando una ceja

-Esto,disculpe,pero no creo que deba hablarle así al capitán Levi-me dijo Eren,espera Eren,entonces,ellos son los personajes de mi anime favorito

-Kyaaaaa!-coloque mis manos sobre mi cara mientras me tiraba al piso-no es verdad,no es verdad!-levante de nuevo la mirada y me los encontré de nuevo,mirándome como psicópata pero,que me importa -Ahhhh que bueno que me salte las clases!

-Más les vale que la callen si no quieren que aquí corra sangre -levi me señalo espera me señalo,ahh,me quiere matar,que lendo

-Señorita será mejor que haga silencio un momento,si?-eso me lo dijo Erwin-

-Claro cejotas como digas-

-Jajaja,te dijo cejotas-ah,por eso Hanji me cae bien

-Bueno,bueno,como sea como llegaron aquí?,no deberían andar matando titanes por ahí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mocosa

-Que no soy una mocosa!,tengo 12 años y ya no tengo gripe-me cruce de brazos,porque osea,ya no tengo mocos

-Oye,este,como te llamas?-Armin,tal dulce como siempre :3

-Valentina,un gusto Armin

-Eh,bueno,nos podrías decir donde estamos?

-Pues,estamos en Venezuela,en una calle cerca de mi liceo,en el año 2016,y,y...no se que más decir

-2016?!-ah ese Eren,tan alterado

-Tranquilizate Eren-y la choza como buena mami lo ayuda

-No juegues niña

-Valentina,soy Valentina y no juego

-Bueno,entonces te podemos pedir otro favor

-ClaroHanji lo que quieras

-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Luego les explico

-Es que no tenemos donde quedarnos y nos preguntábamos si,ya sabes,nos podemos quedar contigo?

-Siiii!

-Bueno entonces vamos para alla mija

-Vengan siganme- les dije empezando a caminar en dirección de mi casa

-Segura que todos cabremos allí?,y que dirán tus padres?-Dijo Erwin

-Naaa,no se preocupen todos cabrán y mis padres no están así que...FIESTA!-dije y empecé a dar saltitos de aquí pa ya,y de acá pa ya

-...-solo dieron un gran suspiro

Será divertido tenerlos en mi casa ya no puedo esperar,oh, también llamare a Gabriela y Génesis, seguro también se querrán quedar...

Hola esta es mi segunda historia y espero sea de su agrado,si desean participar,o estar en la historia solo mandemenlo por mensaje,y bueno...eso es todo así que bye :D


End file.
